1. Field of the Invention
One or more example embodiments relate to a self-organizing network (SON) system and an operating method of the SON system.
2. Description of Related Art
A self-organizing network (SON) may monitor key performance index (KPI) values indicating a performance state of a network periodically or using an event-driven scheme. When a performance is reduced, network settings may be changed to optimal setting values derived by performing an optimization algorithm, to enhance a network performance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a process of updating a network setting value in a SON according to a related art.
In the SON, an optimal setting value derived by performing an optimization algorithm may be used to enhance a network performance. However, when the optimal setting value is not appropriate, the network performance may decrease instead of increasing. In this example, a degradation of the performance may need to be at least prevented by cancelling a new optimal setting value and by performing a recovery to a previous optimal setting value.
In the related art, to canceling immediately a new optimization setting that causes a degradation of a network performance and to perform resetting in a base station cell with an optimization setting value at a point in time for quick recovery to a previous network setting state, an optimization setting value at a recovery time may be retransmitted to all the same base station cells.
However, in a case of a large quantity of data during the retransmitting of the optimization setting value at the recovery time, an issue may occur in an instant recovery due to a delay.